Concern
by Izzu
Summary: Set during episode 4, after the first Blue Heaven live. It was a rare chance for Yumehito to be by Ainosuke's side. So, why don't he make use of the chance to show a bit of concern over his little brother?


az: I love these two brothers so much!

* * *

Concern

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Ainosuke! Ainosuke! Get a hold of yourself!"

Yumehito slowly made his way towards Sayama Hitomi and towards the prone figure of his brother as well as the other boy underneath him. He gently lifted Ainosuke into his lap as Sayama-sensei fussed over his brother. Yumehito took a brief glance over his brother to see that his injuries were not that bad, just a few bruising and cuts...

"Ainosuke-kun should be alright. It doesn't seem as if he had suffered any worse than it appeared," he said slowly as he held Ainosuke's body a bit close. _Not that anyone would notice_, thought Yumehito as he glanced up to see Kato telling the other concertgoers to disperse. He glanced back towards Sayama as he turned his attention towards the other kid.

"Can you check that other kid, sensei? I think we needed to call for an ambulance—" he said as the woman nodded hastily before checking the lad. The woman frowned.

"Ah... I think Shimada-kun was hurt badly...," she moaned as she bit her fingers, not knowing what to do. Yume sighed as he flipped open his own phone to call for the ambulance.

He glanced towards Ainosuke again before looking back towards Kato and Sayama-sensei.

"I think I'll wait outside with Ainosuke-kun. His injury doesn't seem to be so bad so I think I can just send him to the hospital myself. The main concern was the other kid—" Sayama-sensei hurriedly told him of the lad's name as he added, "—Shimada-kun."

Sayama nodded her head as Kato knelt beside them to try lifting Shimada off the floor. Yumehito made his way outside the grounds as he walked towards the car.

"Seriously, you're one brave kid... huh?"

He glanced down towards Ainosuke as he smiled.

"That was very close, isn't it?" he said again as he placed Ainosuke on the back of the car before fumbling for his car key in his pocket.

"Ah!" he gasped before Sayama-sensei ran to his side to see if the ambulance had arrived.

"Oh, sensei. Can you help me open the car doors?" he asked as the woman just did as asked. He smiled as he lifted Ainosuke again into his arm. "Thank you very much, err..."

"Sayama Hitomi. I'm a nurse at the school Ainosuke is in."

"Ah!" he gasped before nodding again. "I was glad that you appeared. Umm... didn't you need to help Kato with the other kid?"

Sayama-sensei gasped as she started towards Kato's direction. Yume stopped her suddenly before she could leave.

"Why don't you leave your jacket in the car first, sensei? I don't mind taking you along to the hospital later; I do need to send Ainosuke-kun after all."

The woman nodded at him as she left her jacket at the back of the car without thinking, before running back towards Kato. He smiled as he gently placed Ainosuke at the back seat.

"You have a pretty good teacher watching over you, haven't you?" Yume said as he searched again in his pocket before taking out a tiny listening device, and stuck it in between the gaps on the metal decoration of Sayama's jacket. He gently brushed Ainosuke's bangs aside before wiping away the blood from the side of his mouth.

"You really need to take care of yourself properly, Ainosuke...," he said before looking up, just as Sayama appeared on the other side of the car. She entered the car from the other side as Yume glanced back to see that the ambulance had finally arrived and that Kato was helping the medical officers get Shimada-kun inside the ambulance.

"The ambulance had arrived—" Sayama started to say.

"I can see that—" he said as he started to inch away from Ainosuke before the lad grabbed the edge of his jacket unconsciously.

"Aniki... don't go..."

Yumehito glanced towards his younger brother in amusement as Sayama started to explain.

"Arara... don't mind him—Ainosuke had lost his older brother few months ago in an accident, it was such a sad thing... it might be—"

"Don't worry... Sayama-sensei. I didn't mind it, I was just... surprised." he said, still smiling.

Yumehito gently eased the grip Ainosuke had on his jacket as he spoke.

"It's all right, Ainosuke. You're safe. _Oniichan _will not leave you alone," he said before stepping out of the car. Sayama nodded towards him apologetically as he closed the door before him. Honestly, that scene just now amused him.

The ambulance passed by him as Kato sauntered towards him.

"I guess you can leave now, Sakisaka. There's nothing much to do now... and I needed to question some of the people involved to see if there's anything that can explain to us what happened earlier. I've called some people to help... so don't worry about me."

Yume nodded.

"I see. So, I'll take my leave... and send Ainosuke-kun and Sayama-sensei to the hospital."

"Ah! You do that...," said Kato before running back to resume his task. Yume returned towards the car as he took to the driver's seat and drove the car away. He could hear Sayama-sensei heaved a sigh of relief behind him.

"Honestly... I'm grateful. It was lucky that the lights went off at that time, or else... Ainosuke might also—"

"Is it? Then I'm glad that I had decided to shut everything else earlier—" he replied as he took a turn towards the direction of the hospital. "The place had felt so hot earlier... and the music seemed to drive everyone mad, so I thought if everything was shut down it would stop everyone from doing what they did."

He heard the woman gasp behind him. "Oh, so it was you? Thank you so much... for that and just now. Ainosuke might act so strong... but I guessed he still missed his older brother..."

"You don't have to thank me, it's part of my job after all. Anyway, sensei... you said earlier that you're a nurse?"

"Unn... it's not so bad a job and I could make do... sometimes. It was because of that, I happened to meet Ainosuke. You know something... Sakisaka-san? Ainosuke... had this special ability to foresee crime before it happened. It was really something... and I thought if we helped the police with the case—we can get some reward money... ahahaha, ignore what I said! It's nothing..."

Yume found it hard to not laugh at her outburst as he finally saw the hospital on sight.

It seemed that the ambulance had already arrived as it started to drive away.

Yume parked the car as he got out and opened the door on Ainosuke's side. He smiled at her before lifting Ainosuke into his arm.

"Sensei. Tonight, it had been so dangerous. I think Ainosuke-kun... shouldn't have endangered himself so much to stop the bad incidents from happening without thinking of his own safety. I really think... you should be able to tell him that."

"Ah, don't worry... usually I'd take care of Ainosuke very good myself—"

"So, please take good care of him... _sensei._"

The woman nodded as both of them got out of the car, him carrying his little brother in his arms. He tried to appear unaffected as he held his brother—Ainosuke probably would be alarmed if he happened to be awake right now—as he passed the task towards the hospital attendants that had immediately greeted them as they entered.

He watched them leave before returning to his care as Noriko's voice resounded again from the earpiece that he had worn.

**"Really... you're such a good older brother, Yumeto-kun..."**

The side of his mouth started to twitch again as he frowned.

"Shut up, mind your own business. You've already had that other thing prepared... haven't you?"

**"Don't worry. All it needs now was the _other person..._"**

"Heh..."

He cut the line off as he glanced towards the hospital floors. He smiled speculatively as he pondered about his actions. Should he go up for a bit to see how his brother had fared? It was already late... but given his current position, he might be able to do something...

Maybe after Sayama-sensei had left.


End file.
